


Warm me up and Breathe me

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is a cat!!, I Tried, I honestly don't know if this is considered underage, I just wanted to make a modern au, M/M, So..., but he was nineteen in real life..., but hey, john boyega was supposed to play a fifteen year old in Attack the Block, please ignore the difference in time periods of both characters, there is age difference though, this was hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story (I think) is that Poe, a musician, gets mugged by Finn and his small First Order(?) gang. Unfortunately for Poe, not only has he been robbed, he can't stop thinking of that young man. Although they have seen each other quite frequently, Poe can't bring himself to call the police on Finn. They get closer until Finn gets arrested. It isn't until a while later that Finn gets released and they meet each other again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up and Breathe me

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite hard to edit. I couldn't really think of a "modern" story for these two as I was just using the quite limited videos I had, especially since John Boyega only has a few movies done and a lot of those previous roles were young boys from rough neighborhoods. Please also ignore the fact that their characters are technically from different time periods…Thanks \\(O^O)/

Vimeo: https://vimeo.com/158569039


End file.
